<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Newborn by Azuresand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299499">Newborn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand'>Azuresand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Newborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每个世纪一次，虫群将新生者推向城墙，让残肢和断翼的浪潮拍打着石砖。被称作聚生虫的幼体从卵中孵化之后，还未及晾干翅膜就会跟着同伴向东进发，它们一个挨着一个，从高空看去像涌动的河流。</p><p>“夏克里尔，不是我说，你的兴味也太奇怪了。”</p><p>两只螳螂妖正在离城墙不那么远的高空悬停着，一只对另一只传达出不满的情感。能够有如此举动的个体都是成功从轮回中归来的，在经历残酷的仪式之后，螳螂妖才能够打破虫群意识，拥有自己的心智。</p><p>被呼唤的螳螂妖继续专注地俯视着战场。风舞者梅尔加拉克只能摊开六肢，在空中翻了个身，做出无聊的动作。他翻过一圈后，又翻过第二个圈，让整个身体都绕着翅根为轴心转起来，看上去就像在准备什么怪诞的攻击。他确实可以乘风滑向城墙，让琥珀刀和自己的身体平行地穿过两个不同的守城者，再在另一头会和，这是他的天分，他称号的源头，但他也明白，夏克里尔把自己喊上不是想看自己炫技。如果不想被毒药瓶招待，最好乖乖的听话——</p><p>“小梅。”在他转过十来圈之后，一阵轻微的咔哒声传入他的听觉器官，“你再转下去就看不到好戏了。”</p><p>他轻快的停下了动作，顺着同伴的指向，一组聚生虫已经爬上了城墙，顷刻间被守城者的武器砍成了碎块，城墙的一小段被染成了绿色。</p><p>什么时候起聚生虫开始流绿血了？</p><p>“我给一部分卵注入了毒药，当然，是经过议会允许的。”夏克里尔仿佛听到了他心中的疑问，“我在自己身上的测试得到了印证，在适当的训练下，螳螂妖和毒药是能够共存的。当然这干涉了虫群轮回——所以下次不能再做了。”</p><p>他们共同看着城墙上淤积着绿色的区域扩大，直到有穿着打扮都不同的熊猫人出现，指挥其他熊猫人为避免中毒而轮流换班。被处理过的卵不太多，在那之后又过了一小阵时间，被稍许打乱的节奏又恢复了。</p><p> </p><p>他本以为这是一次普通的实验，直到第三天夏克里尔又来找他。</p><p>“不是什么大事，我本来也打算下次蜕皮的时候就褪掉前爪的。”炼金师把前肢伸展开来，“来，小梅，帮我切掉它。”</p><p>“你就这么急迫的要走研究的不归路？” </p><p>“是他们要的代价。”</p><p>梅尔加拉克玩笑般地去拿刀的手停了下来，他看着夏克里尔，触须收集着信息素。明白自己的好友没有说谎。褪翅是战士的荣耀，而褪爪不同，除了研究者为了方便而做的选择之外，也有无能与无力的含义。</p><p>“夏克里尔——”</p><p>“你在担心什么？我迟早是要做‘首席’的，这只是一点小代价。”炼金师伸展的肢体的姿势很稳，语调也还是那么悠闲，和以往一样的自信。</p><p>他还想说什么，又发现没有话可以反驳，再说他其实也一直习惯于听从。夏克里尔的从容和战士的果决都给了他动力，梅尔加拉克拿住刀，一下子两只尖爪就落在了地面上。没有想象中的呼痛声，只有一句嘟囔。</p><p>“……说真的，这抑制药水还挺管用。”</p><p> </p><p>接下来一段时间梅尔加拉克都忙于训练自己的战斗技巧，他把玩夏克里尔留下的尖爪的时候有了发现，这种新鲜分离的肢体保持着独特的结构，抛出去后还能回到自己手中。回收武器的技巧成为了风舞者的招牌之一，当然他绝对不会告诉别的螳螂妖灵感的来源。</p><p>特别是这个灵感来源还经常被毒得半死。</p><p>他往往在一阵长途袭击回来之后才知道夏克里尔又喝了调配的药剂倒下去。他们螳螂妖的天性就带着对生命的漠视，不过风舞者的残忍针对敌人，而炼金师的残忍只留给自己。</p><p>“我不重要。”夏克里尔给过他解释，“个体的意志是渺小的，只有虫群……”</p><p>他还带给他看过了后辈，名字叫昂舒克，是当初被染毒失败的卵中孵出来的正常个体。梅尔加拉克觉得他们多半共同目睹过他在城墙上的挣扎。当然，当然，没有螳螂妖在意聚生虫时期的事，否则这个小后辈可能要犯下弑师也许还要吃师的行为了。</p><p>梅尔加拉克看着昂舒克——和夏克里尔一样切掉了前爪，他确实地感受到了炼金师的某些东西在这个小螳螂妖的身上得到了延续。但毕竟不一样，他没法想象夏克里尔死掉，随便其他什么螳螂妖取而代之的景象，尽管他说不出为什么来，就觉得他是特殊的——</p><p>但不着急，风舞者看着炼金师远去，昂舒克耷拉着翅膀跟上。他们都在上一个轮回孵化，有的是机会，有的是新生。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>